


Mañana

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: A primera hora del día Gai está listo para un nuevo desafío. Un nuevo amanecer siempre significa una nueva oportunidad, especialmente en los momentos difíciles. ¡Debe ir en busca de su rival!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.   
> Algo demasiado animado, movido y esperanzador para lo que estoy acostumbrada. Pero, quizá, en realidad es esa la razón por la que decidí escribirlo.

Abre los ojos exactamente cinco minutos antes de que suene el reloj. El sol todavía permanece escondido detrás de las montañas cuando Gai salta de la cama como un resorte y se marcha a toda prisa por el corredor con un resplandeciente espíritu ardiente.

El espacio de su casa es pequeño, acogedor, él se mueve por las habitaciones como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo en una carrera que ocupa hábilmente como entrenamiento. Hacia un lado, al otro, las flexiones están listas para antes de que se acabe la madrugada y Gai se desplaza a la cocina a preparar el desayuno en un tiempo récord, ¡un segundo menos que el día anterior!

No tiene tiempo para ponerse orgulloso por su labor y suspira, marca con un plumón las letras del cronómetro en una libreta mientras balancea su energético licuado de verduras y frutas con su otra mano antes de beberlo todo de un sorbo. Su gesto se tuerce, solo un poco, se obliga a soportar sabor amargo unos segundos, ¡la cebolla era bastante benéfica! No podía quejarse. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Se desliza de un salto al baño. El reloj sigue sonando cuando Gai termina y revisa sus dientes en el espejo con minuciosidad, sus manos pegadas al fregadero lo hacen crujir suavemente antes de que una sonrisa brillante y reluciente se vea reflejada en su propia imagen. ¡Juventud! ¡Es eso lo que puede ver!

Sosteniendo su pulgar arriba Gai mira a su reflejo con intensidad. _¡Aquí vamos!_ piensa, sacudiendo el puño, el recorte de su fleco refleja la luz de la ventana antes de que pueda darse la vuelta y marchar.

Afuera el sol se asoma apenas, risueño, cálido, el aire fresco de la mañana le enfría un momento las mejillas antes de que su aliento hirviente choque de golpe en contra del viento. ¡Era un nuevo día! ¡Un nuevo mañana! Otra oportunidad más de aprender, de crecer, de ser mejor y mejor que ayer.

Pero Gai no piensa en su entrenamiento en ese momento, sus manos se van casualmente a sus caderas como si considerara seriamente alguna nueva ruta, como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaban los campos de entrenamiento o como simplemente todo el coraje y fuerza se hubieran ido abajo en su interior.

Por supuesto, no es nada de eso, ¡al contrario! Gai tenía un plan especial ese día, ¡un nuevo desafío!, un nuevo reto que se interponía de forma desventajosa en su vida y con lo que tendría que lidiar de una vez. Rápido, sin tiempo para pensarlo.

Comienza a trotar en su lugar cuando la impaciencia le gana, el sonido del viento va en una dirección, sus ojos escudriñan en el sentido opuesto, la torre Hokage asomándose a lo lejos es el edificio más alto debajo de los rostros tallados y Gai fija su mirada casi instintivamente en ese lugar.

Todavía puede escuchar la noticia en contra de sus oídos, él mismo estuvo en la entrada de la Aldea cuando Lee volvió con Gaara, la felicidad de saberlo de vuelta, el dolor y la decepción al saber que Sasuke _no_.

Él recuerda el rostro de Kakashi, su casi inexistente protesta, las leves cejas hundidas en su rostro y el gesto amargo haciéndose un extraño garabato debajo de la tela de su máscara.

No dijo mucho, en realidad, no dijo casi nada cuando no hubo más que hacer y dejó a Naruto mal herido en el hospital.

Había llegado tarde. Lo dijo en forma de suspiro antes de volverse a la ventana y lanzar el rostro a un lado en secretismo. Gai lo había rodeado, había esperado poder consolar a Kakashi y abrazarlo pero cuando pretendía decir algo animado y consolador Kakashi simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó entre los pasillos del hospital.

Apenas fue una fracción de segundo, un momento antes de que girara a la puerta principal cuando Gai percibió su imagen a la distancia. Un gesto breve, casi invisible, triste como el sonido de una tecla debajo del golpe del agua, escondido entre la multitud y el humo, disfrazado con su máscara, Gai había visto algunas lágrimas.

Entonces Gai no podía simplemente quedarse a mirar. Había salido corriendo detrás, muy lento, Kakashi se había desvanecido y Gai no pudo saber si lo que vio fue real.

En todo caso, no podía rendirse. ¡Y no podía dejar que Kakashi se rindiera tampoco! ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¡No era momento para lamentarse! Tenía que ser fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta donde tuviera que llegar, por Sasuke, por Naruto, por él mismo, por todos los demás.

Gai niega fuertemente cuando lo considera. Kakashi no puede rendirse, no es de la clase de hombres que se rinden, es un ninja, ¡uno de los mejores ninja! Talentoso e inteligente, Gai sabía que eventualmente iba a estar bien, aun así...

Un nudo se forma en su garganta cuando lo piensa, cuando recuerda a aquel lejano y joven Kakashi de pie en el cenotafio, las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada fría, el constante desprecio, el ácido deseo de la sangre, de la guerra, la indiferencia.

En ese entonces Kakashi había sido insufrible, arrogante, demasiado necio y lastimado para dejarse ayudar, para escuchar, para sentir algo más allá del odio y del desprecio. Del arrepentimiento.

Gai aún puede verse a sí mismo a sus espaldas. Se había esforzado tanto por sacarlo de ahí, había insistido tanto, había necesitado tanto para que Kakashi se abriera un poco, y ahora...

Bueno, Gai sabía entonces que Kakashi lo necesitaba ahora. ¡Eso era! No iba a dejarlo solo, ¡de ninguna manera!

Él iría ahí y buscaría a Kakashi, lo enfrentaría y entonces... bueno, entonces le diría algo que pudiera ayudar. Aunque Gai todavía no sabía exactamente _qué_ podría ayudar.

Bueno, no importaba, ¡ya tendría tiempo para pensar eso! Lo principal tenía que ser encontrar a Kakashi. ¡Definitivamente era un duro desafío!

De un salto Gai sube a la baranda del pasillo, el sol detrás de él alumbra su espalda en una pose dramática antes de que pueda lanzarse en contra de la despejada y fresca calle.

[...]

La torre Hokage es el primer lugar al que va, rápido, sobre los tejados, sus manos se mueven entre el espacio de las paredes cuando brinca en un callejón y llega hasta la cubierta del balcón principal.

 _¡Las escaleras son para los débiles_! piensa cuando se adentra en el pasillo y por un momento se siente tentado a seguir adelante y trepar la montaña Hokage con la punta de sus dedos como un ardiente entrenamiento.

Sacude la cabeza ante su propio deseo cuando se recuerda a sí mismo qué hace en ese lugar.

_Kakashi, ¡tengo que encontrar a Kakashi!_

Girando sobre sus talones se mueve por el pasillo, solo tendría que preguntarle a Tsunade si Kakashi se había reportado antes o si tenía alguna misión antes de comenzar a buscar por toda la aldea a su rival eterno con aquel espíritu que no conocía el fracaso.

Con los ojos ardiendo en el deseo juvenil Gai se dirige a la oficina de la Hokage, sus manos al frente, el puño en el aire en un festejo anticipado ante la respuesta, la que esa fuera, significaría una pista para saber su ubicación y Gai estaba agradecido por ello de antemano.

Al girar al pasillo su cuerpo golpea algo blando con el dorso del brazo. Apenas lo mueve y se agita un poco, sus ojos siguen la línea al frente cuando ve a la pequeña Shizune caer de espaldas torpemente bajo la lluvia de papeles ahora demasiado revueltos.

— Shizune, discúlpame por favor — Apenado Gai se arrodilla a su lado y con las manos rápidas comienza a juntar las hojas con velocidad — Lo siento, yo solo...

— Lo lamento, Gai, es que son tantos papeles que apenas puedo llevarlos, no es tu culpa, no veo por donde voy... — Shizune se ríe y junta las hojas también — ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme un poco con esto? Estoy tan atrasada y la Hokage...

Shizune continúa, Gai piensa que sigue luciendo como una pequeña niña con ese gesto antes de que pueda realmente escuchar su petición.

 _¡Tengo que encontrar a Kakashi!_ grita su mente y Gai traga cuando comprende que no puede negarse, ¡no podía dejar a una joven mujer en apuros! ¡Él era Maito Gai, la noble bestia de Konoha! La voz de su padre todavía se escucha al fondo de su cabeza, era un caballero en primer lugar.

Con una sonrisa renovada Gai asiente, después de todo, era todavía demasiado temprano y podía continuar buscando a Kakashi en cuanto terminara de ayudar, lo cual sin duda sería rápido, ¡para eso estaba él ahí!

[...]

Para cuando Gai sale de la torre Hokage es cerca del mediodía. El sol parece burlarse en lo alto de él antes de que Gai pueda aclarar su vista y suspirar.

Se había llevado más tiempo del que creyó, las horas se habían ido demasiado rápido y apenas había tenido tiempo de preguntar por su rival.

Tenía días libres, dijo Tsunade con voz plana y firme, sus ojos pegados a los papeles mientras Gai solo asintió y se movió rápidamente al pasillo para continuar.

Kakashi tendría que estar entonces en algún lugar en la aldea, descansando, paseándose, quizá leyendo aquel libro sucio mientras se movía perezosamente por algún lugar.

La imagen casi lo hizo reír ahí mismo, Gai podía visualizarlo claramente, su gesto indiferente, el rubor que de vez en cuando se asomaba entre las líneas de las páginas brillando cálido bajo el borde de su máscara.

Hay un pequeño calor en su pecho cuando Gai piensa en eso. En los pequeños detalles, en la manera en que parece conocer su gesto, en su habilidad sorprendente para identificar su reacción escondida a toda la gente hasta que Kakashi ya no puede esconder nada, hasta que Gai puede adivinar incluso el flujo de sus palabras silenciosas y no profesadas.

Había sido demasiado difícil en un principio, Gai había tomado aquella barrera a la ligera y había fracasado miserablemente en el pasado. Una y otra vez, demasiado impaciente como era, había malinterpretado sus gestos, sus rechazos, su constante e inamovible dolor.

El dolor se repite ahora como una punzada sobre la preocupación que se hace un fuerte nudo. Kakashi había estado pálido y delgado entonces, no comía demasiado, lo hacía casi tan poco como dormía. Los ojos perdidos arriba de dos manchas oscuras, la boca seca, las palabras a la mitad antes de que Gai simplemente fuera empujado fuera.

Gai había pagado su torpeza muchas veces en ese entonces. Se reprendía a sí mismo, se castigaba, había dado vueltas completas a la aldea en sus manos cada vez que sus intentos por hacerlo entrar en razón solo _empeoraban_ la situación.

En todo caso, Kakashi había accedido lentamente, a comer, a dormir, a hablar, a tomar el sol. Su piel aún era demasiado transparente a ojos de Gai, aun así, había un suave tono rosado ahora, saludable, el propio Kakashi había llevado verduras a Naruto y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su rival, de su avance, de la luz en su mirada que poco a poco crecía como el pequeño botón de una flor.

Gai siente una punzada en el estómago ante un nuevo pensamiento. Kakashi se había visto demasiado pálido la última vez que lo vio. No podía pensar entonces en la forma en la que se castigaría ahora, sin duda sintiéndose culpable por la huida de Sasuke, Kakashi quizá había caído de nuevo en las penumbras, en el descuido, en la soledad, en la desesperación que en un momento había resultado ser demasiado habitual.

Desesperado e insatisfecho Gai presiona su cuerpo contra el suelo. El sol le produce cosquillas sobre la nuca y se toma unos breves segundos antes de lanzarse sobre los edificios.

Siente su cuerpo inflarse, bajar, subir, sus manos reconocen el camino de piedras, sus bíceps se tensan suavemente bajo la tela de su ropa antes de que pueda levantarse de manos en el balcón del apartamento de Kakashi.

La ventana cerrada lanza un mensaje. Dice en realidad _demasiado_. La luz apagada, el montón de polvo que se percibe entre el vidrio y el alféizar. Kakashi no ha estado ahí ese día, parece que la noche tampoco y probablemente al menos los tres días anteriores a ese.

Gai se acaricia la barbilla en contemplación, sobre su mente piensa en todas las misiones que se han estado efectuando, las alarmas, los tratos, la mayoría de los ninjas de altos rangos habían estado ocupados con la aldea en misiones sosas, no más allá de los niveles suaves para genins. Kakashi no debió haber asistido a alguna, no que él supiera, lo que significaba que deliberadamente había abandonado su departamento y había evitado su habitación por alguna razón.

 _Kakashi..._ Gai suspira ante su nombre. Una punzada golpea su estómago cuando la inquietud y las cuestiones se arrastran en su cabeza de forma lenta y perezosa, demasiado desordenadas para que Gai pueda decir algo de verdad.

Aprieta los ojos y piensa, o trata de pensar. El recuerdo de muchos años atrás vuelve una vez más. La espalda de Kakashi recortada en el borde la puerta de ANBU Raíz.

Gai se había quedado lejos, el pinchazo lejano de su voz pisándole los oídos cuando Danzo simplemente le dijo que tomara un descanso unos días, su voz agria y opaca, densa como una nube de cenizas y humo sobre la figura delgada de Kakashi.

Este había asentido, apenas, sus pies arrastrándose en la carretera cuando solo dejó sus brazos balancearse a sus costados antes de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y moverse por la calle oscura y vacía.

Gai lo había perseguido, no como un fugitivo, no como otras veces donde brincaba por las bardas y esperaba poder emboscarlo y sorprenderlo como un chiquillo. Esa vez Gai solo avanzó detrás de él con paso firme, lo suficientemente firme al menos para dar a conocer su presencia, para que Kakashi pudiera identificarlo sin miedo a que pudiera matarlo a mitad del camino tendido entre los dos.

— Kakashi, espera — Gai había extendido la mano con la intención de tocarlo, pero su muñeca fue rápidamente golpeada a un lado con brusquedad.

Los ojos de Kakashi habían sido fríos. Lo había mirado unos segundos con aquella expresión hueca, sus ojos atravesándolo, nublados, desenfocados. Un pozo extraño de densa e insondable oscuridad.

— Kakashi...— y sus dedos habían insistido, largos, arañando torpemente el dorso de su brazo como una endeble rama implorando tocar la luz del sol.

Kakashi se apartó de inmediato. _Estoy bien._ Dijo más como un sonido extraño que con una voz real, sus manos escondidas, la negación, la sangre inscrita en algún lugar debajo del papaloteo de sus párpados.

Fueron cuatro días entonces. Kakashi había estado ausente por ese tiempo, parecía como si hubiera desaparecido de repente, tragado, extraviado, Gai había recorrido la aldea y los alrededores tantas veces de forma inútil, insatisfactoria, decepcionante, desesperante.

Solo podía pensar en esa expresión en sus ojos... en el rencor, en el miedo.

El dolor que le produce ese recuerdo todavía le duele a Gai casi de forma física. La inquietud, el vértigo, el constante pensamiento de que quizá Kakashi simplemente pudo haberse ido sin decir nada, a otro lugar, a _otro mundo._

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral. La mirada que Kakashi tenía hace unos días no era diferente a la de entonces. El recuerdo constante de los muertos, del fracaso, quizá Kakashi estaba nuevamente atrapado ahora en una visión de Sasuke marchándose de su lado.

_Humillación._

_No._ Gai suspira. ¡No puede pensar eso! No puede tener tan pocas expectativas en su rival. Kakashi era un hombre diferente ahora, Kakashi ya no era tan débil ni tan vulnerable, ¡había crecido demasiado! Seguramente no podía volver a eso, no podía volver a los escapes, a las persecuciones, a la soledad, al deseo constante que tenía por aislarse y castigarse... por morir.

Gai sacude el rostro y endereza la espalda en contra de la pared del departamento. Bueno, él no estaba seguro de nada así que no tenía sentido llorar o deprimirse por eso todavía. ¡Ponerse a gimotear como un niño no estaba ayudando a nadie!

Con una nueva sonrisa Gai contuvo las lágrimas. ¡Ahora mismo era más importante hacer algo! Tenía que concentrarse en buscarlo, debía esforzarse, y entonces podría hacer algo _real_ por Kakashi. ¡Muy bien!

Alcanza la carretera nuevamente desde el quinto piso. Se toma unos segundos para posar dramáticamente antes de que pueda seguir su camino y buscar, sin embargo, cuando Gai se queda de pie para localizar su siguiente destino una pequeña voz suena desde el otro lado de la esquina.

— Gai — Kurenai lo llama, su voz suena un poco apretada antes de que ella y su equipo terminen de llegar.

— ¡Kurenai! ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo te trata la vida? — dice sonriendo, un pulgar brillando delante de su rostro sirve como su saludo particular.

— En realidad, Gai, te estaba buscando — Kurenai suspira, sonríe, su gesto parece suplicante y blando y Gai solo puede pensar en los buenos días en la academia, tantos, tantos años atrás — Estos días he estado mostrándoles un poco de Taijutsu, pero ya sabes... bueno... no hay nadie mejor que tú para eso Gai.

Gai se permite reír un poco ante sus palabras. La arrogancia y la vanidad escondiéndose suavemente en algún lugar.

— ¿Crees que podrías darles una demostración, Gai? Ya sabes, después de todo, tú estás con ese chico Hyuga, y Hinata necesita un poco de...

Una alarma suena en su cabeza cuando comprende la petición. Sonríe en contra del pánico, sus piernas hormigueando debajo de su cuerpo parecen dispuestas a saltar hacia algún lugar en un segundo y seguir su búsqueda por Kakashi. ¡Eso era importante! Estaba pasado el mediodía y no había tenido una sola pista sobre él, si dejaba pasar más tiempo...

— Bueno, si no hay ningún problema, porque si estás ocupado...

Los labios de Gai tiemblan. ¡Sí! Quiere decir que sí, que está ocupado, que Kakashi debe estar ensombrecido, pálido y perdido en algún lugar, necesitándolo. ¡No puede perder el tiempo ahora! Si tarda un poco más...

Bueno, en realidad Gai no estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar. Kakashi ya no era un niño pequeño, nunca lo había sido, y Gai no podía simplemente quitarle el crédito a su madurez y a su racionalidad. ¡Tenía que confiar en Kakashi!

Por otro lado, Kurenai le estaba pidiendo un favor especial. ¡Maito Gai no podía ignorar su petición! Esos niños eran el futuro de la aldea y si lo necesitaban, bueno, ¡no iba a permitir que sucediera eso!

— ¡Está bien! Hagámoslo — levanta su puño sobre su cabeza con alegría cuando él y el equipo de Kurenai se van juntos por las calles de Konoha hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Arriba de ellos, la luz del sol continúa con su desvanecimiento.

[...]

Gai cae contra el piso cuando todo termina. ¡Cuatro contra uno no era nada! El cuerpo le arde un poco y el ritmo de su corazón late con tanta fuerza que unos momentos queda totalmente sordo y parcialmente ciego por las gotas de sudor.

Apenas puede ver y despedirse del equipo de Kurenai con una mano. Sonríe, porque Gai siempre sonríe, y en un adiós suspendido las pequeñas figuras de aquellos niños desaparecen en la luz intensa y naranja del atardecer.

A menudo la luz le recuerda a las visitas al río a mitad de la aldea. La juventud en su piel todavía parece vibrar como entonces y Gai se deja caer contra el piso mientras el recuerdo le acaricia noblemente los dedos.

Solían ir ahí luego de las clases y los entrenamientos. Gai lo seguía siempre enredado en un parloteo mientras Kakashi solo se tiraba a su lado y miraba indiferente el rastro del agua fluyendo entre las piedras, brillando en un arcoíris pálido y apagado de la luz melancólica del atardecer.

Recuerda todavía la manera en la que Kakashi sostenía el aire, sus dedos sujetando las ramas debajo de sus piernas, el libro demasiado frío e inerte como una pequeña barrera entre los dos.

La última vez que habían ido ahí había sido justo después del ataque del zorro a la aldea. La muerte de Minato seguía demasiado fresca y ambos terminaron sentados en aquel rincón apartado donde muchas veces se reunieron solo para contemplar en silencio el lugar.

Pero esa vez Kakashi no se quedó callado.

— Debí haber estado ahí —dijo, gélido, sus manos se habían cerrado en puños en contra del suelo por unos segundos.

— No, Kakashi — Gai se enderezó, el cielo arriba de ellos se convertía lentamente en una ventana oscura que unos segundos parecía competir contra el nebuloso estado de sus ojos — No habrías podido hacer nada, ¡incluso si hubiéramos estado nosotros dos...!

 _Incluso entonces Minato y Kushina habrían_ _muerto_. Se mordió los labios suavemente, la garganta le ardía en contra de la verdad de las palabras y se quedó en silencio mirando el daño en el rostro de Kakashi, mirando las tumbas de su maestro y de Kushina, de Obito, Rin, Sakumo, la lista no parecía tener un fin.

— Lo sé — Kakashi frunció — Por eso quería ir.

Gai había sentido un dolor en el cuerpo, casi habría podido torcerse de dolor. La vida de un ninja era peligrosa, rápida, dolorosa. Todos sabían que la muerte podía suceder en cualquier momento, sin embargo, eso no significaba que realmente _quisieras_ morir.

El ruido del río suena todavía en sus oídos, el rugido del zorro a lo lejos, el rostro de Kakashi ansioso mirando ahí mientras no podía hacer nada. _Quisiera ser como Minato_. Murmuró, pero Minato estaba muerto ahora. Glorioso, un héroe, pero no por eso menos muerto de lo que realmente lo está.

Y entonces puede escuchar su propia voz ahogada, lagrimas, humo, un ardor escociéndole los ojos y saboreándole la boca a un ácido tono acre. _No puedes ir ahí, Kakashi. No puedes desear realmente ir ahí_. 

Pero Kakashi había insistido, ese día, muchos días después, persiguiendo la sombra de Minato, Kakashi había estado corriendo demasiado lejos de Gai hasta que llegó a pensar que no podría alcanzarlo, que Kakashi encontraría la oportunidad para entregar su vida, que realmente moriría...

¡Pero entonces había estado él! Para eso eran los eternos rivales. Gai había saltado delante de su camino con los brazos extendidos y había llamado por un nuevo reto. Kakashi había elegido estar solo pero Gai se había dedicado a ignorar ese hecho mientras lo arrastraba a algún nuevo lugar.

Nunca volvieron a aquel lugar junto al río.

Pero, ¿y si ahora Kakashi lo pensaba de nuevo? ¿Y si una vez más deseaba morir? ¿Y si ya había muerto?

La sola idea de perder a Kakashi le quema a Gai la garganta y una punzada recorre su columna vertebral. Pensar en esa clase de cosas siempre hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Se inclina un poco al frente y toma aire desesperado, casi ahogado entre un sollozo que lo dejó sin aliento. La idea lo aterra, el pánico creciendo lo invade de golpe y se aferra a sus propias piernas porque es injusto e inaudito, porque no puede estar pasando, no otra vez.

Sin embargo, Gai cree que lo está pensando demasiado, quizá Kakashi estaba por ahí en algún lugar, solo, cayendo a un vacío, su mano colocada en su pecho con aflicción y él no podía solo quedarse a pensar en el momento en el que decidiera cualquier cosa.

¡Era el eterno rival de Kakashi! ¡Nunca dejaría que le pasara nada! ¡De ninguna manera! Si quería ponerse al día con Kakashi tendría que ser mucho más fuerte que eso.

Gai se levanta de un salto entonces. El cuerpo le duele y los ojos le arden. Por supuesto, ese dolor no significa nada, solo es una prueba más en su desafío. ¡Nada lo detendría! Tenía que encontrar a Kakashi y tenía que protegerlo, del pasado, de la culpa injustificada, de los fantasmas, de él mismo. ¡No tenía tiempo para dudar!

Suspirando Gai reanuda su marcha. Sus pies se sienten lo suficientemente firmes cuando da un largo salto y se dispara en la calle listo para enfrentar a su rival, para animarlo, para soltar todas esas cosas que ya llevaba papaloteando en su cabeza como una lista que ansiaba recitar con intensidad.

Termina en el cementerio, se mueve ansioso a la piedra conmemorativa donde están grabados los nombres de sus viejos compañeros y colegas caídos. Gai no iba muy a menudo al cementerio, no por su cuenta al menos, él no se dedicaba a perseguir a los muertos y de vez en cuando únicamente visitaba la tumba de Dai.

Pero esta vez no va por su padre, pasa de largo, dice una disculpa silenciosa a Dai mientras recorre los ojos a través de todas las tumbas. La idea de buscar a un vivo entre tantos muertos es abrumadora. A Gai no le gusta el cementerio, no es un secreto, cada vez que puede lo evita, si fuera por él, realmente solo colgaría flores a su padre cada año, a mediados de abril.

Aun así Gai había ido demasiadas veces al cementerio, no podía llevar realmente un conteo. A veces una vez al día, a veces incluso dos o tres. Gai había visto a Kakashi arrastrarse a ese lugar como un muerto que regresa de noche a su propia tumba, enganchado a las sombras de los árboles, con los ojos perdidos en los nombres que aparecían en las orillas, cada vez más y más nombres, grabándose de la noche a la mañana.

Gai sabía perfectamente que así sucedían las cosas. Podía ocurrir que alguno de ellos muriera en una misión en cualquier momento. Kakashi parecía leer todos esos nombres cada día, se torturaba con ese hecho mientras Gai se quedaba a sus espaldas sin entender, ¿por qué tendría que torturarse por cosas que aún no ocurrían? No lo comprendía.

Gai una vez más se pega a los recuerdos fugaces. Esa tarde nevaba y Kakashi había estado ahí, en soledad, con toda la nieve perdiéndose en el blanco de su cabello, en sus dedos pálidos, en la pequeña curva de su nariz.

Si Kakashi había visto a Gai no dio indicios de saberlo. Se quedó callado, quieto, como una estatua vacía mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los montones de nieve para limpiar el nombre de Obito, una y otra y otra vez.

Gai lo había alcanzado en la calle una vez que Kakashi había abandonado el cementerio. Sus gritos arañaron las paredes de piedra cuando llamó su nombre y se acercó. Kakashi solo lo miró de lado, por sobre su hombro, aburrido, soso, indiferente, no había nada sobre cualquier cosa en él que no fuera dolor.

Gai había apretado los dientes. La idea de que Kakashi estaba sufriendo era sencillamente insoportable y Gai lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros. No podía dejar que se le escapara, no podía dejar que solo se rindiera, que no luchara. No podía perder a Kakashi. Él cuidaría y protegería a su rival. Él lo acompañaría.

Ese día Kakashi se dejó arrastrar por Gai, no sabía si porque no tenía fuerza para pelear o porque simplemente ya no le interesaba. Rodeado por su brazo lo llevó hasta su departamento, donde le secó el cabello y lo arropó debajo de sus propias sábanas.

Kakashi lloró en silencio. Luego durmió. Nunca ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, apenas dos días después, Kakashi estaba deambulando afuera de su departamento, adormilado como siempre, su voz plana y fría, lo suficiente como para entristecer un poco a Gai. Pero entonces había visto una pequeña chispa en sus ojos cuando se quedó de pie en su puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Gai le secó el cabello con una toalla, comieron y vieron televisión juntos, y cuando Kakashi se acostó a su lado en la cama esa vez simplemente no hubo más lágrimas.

Su recuperación había sido demasiado lenta, el brillo había sido casi imposible de lucir y Gai no podía imaginar en dónde estaría ahora, sin apoyo, totalmente solo.

El simple pensamiento lo hace sentir dolor y sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Dónde estaba Kakashi? No podía solo irse y retroceder, no podía arruinar todo lo que había logrado y hecho por tantos años por una nueva derrota, ¡era momento de enfrentarla! ¡No podía tirarse nuevamente! No podía rendirse, no podía volver a ser aquel hombre cuya existencia simplemente se aplasta como un pequeño pedazo diluido de papel.

Gai rápidamente sacude la cabeza ante esas ideas e intenta por todos los medios tragarse el terror. ¡No podía dejarse ir así! Kakashi había cambiado de verdad, y si no había sido así, y si Kakashi volvía a ser el mismo de antes, y si realmente todo lo que habían pasado juntos no había sido suficiente, bueno, ¡entonces eso significaba que Gai tendría que empujarlo fuera una vez más!

Y esta vez le dejaría en claro a Kakashi que su vida valía demasiado, le enseñaría incluso con uso de violencia a sobrevivir, a seguir, a vivir ¡Ahora mismo tenía que encontrarlo!

Volviendo sobre sus pasos Gai regresa a la calle, ya puede sentir la engería fluyendo, sus rodillas temblando, las palabras subiendo y bajando en su garganta mientras espera poder encontrarlo.

Una vez más la calidez inunda su pecho. Su encuentro imaginario lo emociona, lo pone nervioso y lo hace temblar porque no sabe qué encontrará, porque solo espera poder llegar a él y decirle lo mucho que le duele también, lo preocupado que está, lo impaciente que se siente. Gai entiende que lo único que quiere es saberlo a salvo, protegerlo para no tener que verlo triste y vulnerable nunca más. Porque no sabe que haría si se va.

Quiere abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Su pensamiento se interrumpe cuando una voz detrás de él lo llama. Se mueve rápido y Gai detiene sus pasos en contra de la carretera antes de girar.

Lee lo mira desde el extremo dela calle, su mano extendida, su sonrisa juvenil en su pequeño y bonito rostro. Detrás de él está el resto de su equipo, Naruto y Sakura vienen con él.

— Gai-sensei, vamos a comer algo de ramen, ¿por qué no viene con nosotros? — dice Lee con entusiasmo señalando el restaurante al otro lado.

Gai de pronto siente que está a punto de explotar. Su corazón duele, pica, quiere llorar y está desesperado, su corazón ardiendo adentro de su pecho solo lo hace pensar que ya no hay una sensación clara que no sea la preocupación ardiente.

De repente intenta pensar como Kakashi, fallando miserablemente. No puede, trata de pensar en dónde está o lo que piensa o lo que siente y Gai simplemente no puede.

Si a él le dolía, ¿cómo estaría Kakashi? ¿Cómo podía Gai irse a comer tranquilamente cuando quizá Kakashi no había comido nada en todo el día?

El pensamiento lo hace sentir nauseabundo, ¿Kakashi había comido ya? ¿Había dormido? ¿Había bebido agua? ¿Había estado haciendo algo bueno por él? ¿Lo extrañaba?

Gai suspira y se desinfla en contra de sus pensamientos, ¿por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué solo podía pensar en seguirlo toda la noche y toda la vida si era necesario? Lo quería a su lado.

Sin embargo, Gai sabía que para proteger a Kakashi tenía que ser fuerte. Muy fuerte. Más fuerte que cualquiera. El más fuerte del mundo entero, quizá. No podía solo hacerse a un lado a sí mismo, Kakashi lo necesitaba en una pieza y en realidad Gai se sentía exhausto y hambriento, quizá necesitaba pararse a comer y entonces volvería a su búsqueda. Entonces podría decirle a Kakashi que lo _quería_ …

— ¿Sensei? — la voz de Lee corta su pensamiento tan rápido como llegó y se desvaneció, siendo incapacitado de realmente alcanzarlo o formular algo.

— Sí, está bien, vamos…

Detrás de su espalda, el sol se ocultó.

[…]

Gai camina lentamente a su departamento. Arrastra los pies, sus brazos sueltos parecen demasiado ajenos y apenas tiene la fuerza para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Sus ojos miran arriba, la oscuridad interrumpida por las pequeñas estrellas, un mar de puntos entre el azul, entre sus dedos, detrás del pensamiento constante de Kakashi, yéndose arriba, más y más alto, desvaneciéndose.

_Quisiera alcanzarte algún día._

Gai suspira y empieza a avanzar con un poco más de fuerza. El cielo deslizándose entre el espacio de sus pestañas como agua.

No había podido encontrar a Kakashi en todo el día, pero, ¿era aquel obstáculo lo suficientemente duro para frenarlo? ¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Mañana, mañana buscaría de nuevo, mañana sería más fuerte que hoy y entonces quizá podría encontrarlo, y quizá sería suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, para salvarlo, para arrastrarlo de nuevo a la luz si hacía falta.

Un nuevo día siempre significaba un nuevo comienzo. Otra oportunidad.

Y quizá Gai podría mirar a Kakashi a los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente podría decirle en palabras como se sentía, quizá finalmente podría averiguar lo que quería.

_Por favor, dime que no quieres morirte…_

_Dime que no has vuelto a la oscuridad…_

_Yo… en realidad, te qui…_

Delante de su puerta Gai encuentra un pequeño papel metido entre el espacio del suelo. Lleno de curiosidad lo levanta, hay un poco de arrugas y polvo que él sacude antes de darle la vuelta y abrirlo entre sus dedos.

_“Te espero mañana al mediodía en el campo de entrenamiento número seis. Kakashi.”_

Gai siente el alma volver a su cuerpo de un golpe ante esas palabras. Suspira fuertemente y sonríe, al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad comienzan a caer de su rostro, mojando el papel. Él llora porque sabe que está vivo, que está bien, que lo quiere ver.

Toda la desesperación se va entonces y sus hombros finalmente se aflojan entre sus sollozos. De pie delante de su departamento Gai llora y ríe al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo extrañamente pesado, contradictoriamente ligero al mismo tiempo.

Sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente dentro de su cuerpo, Gai aprieta el papel húmedo contra sus dedos, sobre su pecho.

Mañana sería un buen día. ¡Un excelente día!

Y para entonces, Gai tenía que ser más fuerte.

Por Kakashi.

Por él.

Para protegerlo. Para continuar viviendo, para continuar vivos los _dos_.

_¡Porque en realidad, yo te quiero, rival!_

Y quizá, mañana finalmente tendrían su oportunidad.

_Final._


End file.
